ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlett
Scarlett, labeled The Quiet Brainiac, was a contestant and one of the main antagonists of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of the Pimâpotew Kinosewak. She is voiced by Kristi Friday. Personality Scarlett is a highly intelligent individual, with shy, yet enigmatic behaviour. When she does speak, she tends to transcend into being very talkative. Her extensive vocabulary has a habit of confusing her teammates, and she usually is required to simplify her suggestions. Although she has an initially polite exterior, Scarlett's true nature is actually quite wicked, so much so that she has gone as far as threatening to kill the other contestants just for the million dollars. She has been shown to be very crafty, and can easily manipulate other people with her superior brain power. This is best displayed through her relationship with Max, whom she uses to carry out various "evil" deeds (most of which she suggests) in order to cover her true nature while Max takes the blame. However, Scarlett despises him referring to her as his "sidekick," showing that she is against being second place to anyone. Trivia Comparisons *Scarlett is one of the few contestants who wears glasses, with the others being Harold, Beth, Cameron, and Sam. **Scarlett is the only member of the third generation cast to wear glasses. **Additionally, Scarlett is one of two contestants to wear glasses who doesn't have dotted eyes, the other being Cameron. However, this is likely because Scarlett does not need her glasses to see, as shown in Scarlett Fever. *Scarlett is one of several characters who possess more than one main design, with her regular design, and her Evil Scarlett form. Other characters include: Heather, Ezekiel, Mike, Dakota, Sierra and Lightning. *Scarlett and Jasmine are the only contestants to have known about Samey's plan to pretend to be Amy up until the former's elimination. *Scarlett is one of a few characters to have their name referenced in an episode title (Scarlett Fever), the others being Harold, Owen, Courtney, Bridgette, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Ezekiel, and Sky. Miscellaneous *Prior to Scarlett Fever, Scarlett showed several signs that foreshadow her true nature: **In her audition tape, there is a globe with several knives embedded into it at the back of her room. **She takes interest in helping Max with his "evil" schemes. **She encourages Max to cheat by electrifying his jousting stick in A Blast from the Past. She also twitches when Max calls her his sidekick before screaming in the confessional. **In This Is The Pits!, she reveals that she programmed her brother's toys to attack him every night for six years as payback for pulling her hair. She also states that he's still in therapy. **In Three Zones and A Baby, she gives Topher a deadly look to make him focus on the game. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Green eyes Category:Anti-villains Category:Villains Category:Canadian Characters Category:European Characters Category:Irish Characters Category:Irish-Scottish Characters Category:Scottish Characters Category:European Canadian characters Category:Irish Canadian characters Category:Floating Salmon Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Girls with Glasses